A Better Way to Cheer Up
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: You and Oliver have been together for many months/years and he has a surprise for you least expect. Contains vore 2P!England xReader


Better Way to Cheer Up (Vore)  
Req. for kwajchick 2P!EnglandxReader

(Name) was at home resting on the couch as she waited for her fianc Oliver Kirkland (2P!England) to come home from visiting his twin Arthur Kirkland. Oliver and (Name) have been together for four years now; how you two got together was how Oliver ways of cheering you up and the first thing he used to cheer you up was one of his cupcakes. Ever since then Oliver has always cheered you up in many ways you could count.

~Bubbly cauldron Time Skip~

It s been four hours now that Oliver went over to his twin brother's house, (Name) started to get worried hoping that he wasn't caught by your ex-boyfriend Jason (2P!America) who is Oliver's older brother and he is hurt or worse. You went to yours and Oliver's room laid down in bed to calm yourself down since Oliver wasn't here at the moment. So you closed your (e/c) eyes and try to relax yourself and wait for Oliver to get home, but what you didn't know was just as you closed your eyes someone was already in the room with blue and pink streaks eye colors, "Oh, this is going to be the best way of to cheer you up, love." he said and went to work on you.

~Magic Dust Time Skip~

After about thirty minutes of resting, you opened your (e/c) eyes and you were wondering why was the bed a lot bigger now, so you walked over to the edge of the bed then you find yourself free falling from the screaming as you fell, but before impact you landed on something soft then you heard a loud voice, "that was a close one, love, you need to be more careful." (Name) then turns around and face to face with a giant Oliver. (Name) then screamed and scoots on his hand until she bumps into his index finger as Oliver laughed at your cute reaction as you try to scoot away from him.

(Name) finally gathered her composure and asked, "H-how did this happen?" "Well when I went to visit my twin brother, Arthur, I asked him to make two types of potion one of them I already used which was the shrinking potion and the other well that is part of the surprise." Arthur explained as you try to find a way down, then you ask a little nervous, "A-And the other potion what does it do?" "Heh, how I show...right now." Oliver said as he lifts in the air lowering you to his gaping mouth.

(Name) tried to struggle out of his grip, "O-Oliver, W-Why are you doing this?" (Name) asked then Oliver closed his mouth a said, "Well, love let's say this a new better way of cheering you up." then he opened his mouth again lowering you down then stopped licked you with his tongue on your feet then up your legs, "Ah-  
ah O-Oliver." (Name) moan at his tongue movement, "Mmm, wow love, you taste really good." Oliver said then he lowered you until you inside of his mouth.

(Name) was now terrified of what s going to happen and how was this to cheer you up, then your thought were cut off when his tongue started to move all around you making you shiver as it starts to lick her panties. (Name) blushed like one of Antonio's tomatoes then Oliver stopped licking you and tilted his head back in swallowing you.

(Name) tries to climb away from the opening way of this throat, but failed when he tilts his tongue back. (Name) slid down into his throat and it felt like she was giving hugs and kisses; it felt really relaxing for some reason. (Name) decides to make a little fun for Oliver so she decide to struggle for him and during the movement you could her him moan in the process, "Mmm, love, that feels...ngh...so good...ngh...please keep doing that, love." Oliver moans in your movement.

(Name) finally enters Oliver's stomach and instead of falling into his stomach, you slide down until you reach the bottom, you were confused at the moment, and heard Oliver's voice as a whisper so he wouldn't be loud for you, "I lay down, then sat up so you wouldn't get hurt, and for the stomach acid that what was the second bottle was for, to get rid of stomach acid so I wouldn't hurt you or worse, love." "Thanks Oliver, but how did you know that I would enjoy it, Oliver." (Name) said then got a small chuckle as a reply then said, "Well I heard you saying it in your sleep, two weeks ago saying, 'I hope that I can get closer to Oliver like being inside of him, that would make me really happy.' and that's what you said so I decide the next time I cheer you up that I would make your wish come true, love." "Well I can tell I m really happy and when I hear your breathing and heart beat I feel so calm." (Name) replies as she lies against his stomach muscle walls.

Oliver then lay down of the bed getting comfortable because now it was getting late and Oliver was now getting tired and he bet that (Name) was tired as well, "Well let's go to sleep you can stay in there as long as you want, love." "Thanks Oliver and sleep well, good night, and I love you." (Name) said as she closed her (e/c) eyes and fell asleep then Oliver s replies, "I love you too, love; good night." and with that Oliver went into a deep sleep as well as (Name) did as well. 


End file.
